Talk:Bugs (Skyrim)
Talk:Skyrim Bugs — Archive 1 X-Box 360 version. Companions quest- "Hired Muscle". Told to go intimidate Brina Merelis in Dawnstar...only when i get there she is now Jarl and i no longer have the option to do so. Please help!22:45, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Kanin the Nord (talk) X-Box 360 version. Companions quest- "Hired Muscle". Told to go intimidate Brina Merelis in Dawnstar...only when i get there she is now Jarl and i no longer have the option to do so. Please help! XBox 360. Side Quest bug. "cleanse the focal points for the magical energies around the college" quest. After cleasing all the focal points with the gloves, the miscellaneous objectives screen says that I must "return to drevis neloren" but when I do so he does not give me reward or even open a discussion screen and the "return to drevis neloren" says in my objectives. It is basically the same thing that happens with the Urag gro-Shub booking finding missions. the arrow is above his head but he wont talk about the quest. dont see anyone else having this problem through a google search. maybe the bug only occurs when you try to do the quest after Ancano has taken over the college, since that is where i am. I am at "the staff of magnus" quest, having completed "containment" but not started "staff of magnus." Twilight Sepulcher Bug When on the Darkness Returns theives guild quest if you leave the Twilight Sepulcher you cant get back in. If you leave then level then enter agen you cant enter the inner sanctum. Platform : Xbox 360 Diamond Claw Bug In the quest "The World Eaters Eyrie," the diamond claw needed to open the door does not appear on the draugr guarding the door, nor does it appear anywhere in the dungeon. I'm playing the Xbox 360 version. I am unaware if this happens on any other systems. If this happened to anyone else, or if anyone knows how to fix this, other than reloading a previous save, (I've tried this several times) please let me know. (Hi This Is Alban Ghost and im also on 360 and had no problem with the claw it was there for me the only bug i have is i cant be the guild master.) NOTE: On the xbox 360 (other systems unknown) the diamond claw door does not open when the proper combination of pictures is completed and the diamond claw is inserted into the door, it acts as though the combination is wrong. Garrett Joseph Summerville (talk) 02:13, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Garrett Joseph Summerville Fix for "Reunification of Skyrim" (non-responding Leggate Rikkit issues) Now for those who are having issues with getting the "Reporting for duty" option from the Legate during the reunification of skyrim quest, I have a possible fix! Now some were able to do a few fixes, like attacking her followed by sheathing their weapon etc. but none of these worked for me. HOWEVER I accidently stumbled upon a solution 1-Become a vampire 2-Obtain stage 4 vampirism (maxed vamp level) 3- Summon a familiar (a permanent one would be the most useful, like Lucien Lachance) 4-Cast an invisibility spell on yourself ( I used the one you receive from the Thieves Guild Questline, Shadowcloak of Nocturnal (correct name?). 5- Fast travel to the camp. What should happen is the soldiers and the legate will attack your summoned being (since you are level 4 vampirism, you are an enemy to most npc's). Once your summon dies then they will sheath their weapon (don't try to attack back and remain invisible!). After this go and feed on a sleeping soldier (or somebody else) to remove your level 4 vampirism. Make sure they dont see you or thy will become hostile to you! After that happens talk to the legate and you should have your quest! It worked for me on the xbox 360 version of the game. -Divine Ardor For thoes that are wearwolves you can do basicaly the same mentioned above to fix this but instead 1. go to the camp and transform 2.run away 3.once far enough away wait 24 hours or 2 mins real time to turn back to human 4.talk to leggate ---//--- Unfortunately this is not a fix but I found a few "inconsistencies" that may contribute to the cause of this bug. Firstly, after capturing Fort Dunstad if you fast travel to the Winterhold Imperial Camp (BEFORE talking to General Tullius) and talk to Legate Rikke, she will reward you with gold for completing the quest and say she knew you could count on you. The dialouge options to ask her what you're supposed to be doing however are still available so it seems that while she may reward you for finishing the quest it still may be considered active. Secondly, after talking to General Tullius, he promotes you to the rank of Praefect but if you fast travel to the Winterhold Imperial Camp, Legate Rikke and all the other Imperial Soldiers at the camp will address you as, "Tribune." This may be an issue as the game is listing you at a rank that is different than the rank you should be in order to be able to recieve any further quests. Adding onto that it may be as well that all the Tribune quests can only be recieved once all the previous quests have been completed and thus why no quest dialouge is available at all. I understand this may not be related at all but was just a few inconsistencies I noticed happening at the same time as the bug. ---//--- Xbox 360. Side Quest bug (or not). I was the one who reported the bug on "cleanse the focal points for the magical energies around the college." It turns out that i was correct that it had something to do with where i was in the progression of the main Winterhold college quests. but incorrect that it was a bug. When ancano has taken over the college, everyone there is pracitcally incapable of doing anything, including quest completions. In fact its quite funny to watch the NPCs cower in their chairs (literally) during this period. after finishing the main winterhold college quest line, i was able to get my reward for the focal point cleansing. so i guess its not a bug, but certainly unnessecary IMO. im running around saving the college, doing all the hard work, and these hacks cant even sit there and give me a reward because they are too scared... silliness. Follower Commands Bug - PS3 Tested on the PS3 version of Skyrim with current patch, changing the default buttom set for "Activate" which is the "X" button will possibly make the Follower Commands no longer work, for instance I have a very specific button preset that I use which has "Activate" set to the "O" button, and when I went to use the Follower Commands the follower would simply stand there without doing anything, to workaround this simply set "Activate" back to the "X" button. Thanatosx8 (talk) 18:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Enchantments stays to base magnitude (PS3) I have a problem with enchanting skill. Leveling up this skill and add perk to "enchanter" has no effects on enchantments power. By exemple, I put two points to enchanter perk, so my enchantments should be 40% more powerful, but it stay to the base magnitude (+13% Fortify one-hand by example). Earlier in the game, when I set the first point to enchanter perk, the power of enchantment increesed correctly (+13% increesed to +15% for the Fortify one-hand effect by example), but when I added a new point, power of enchantments came back to the base magnitude. This is really anoying because I cannot use enchanting at all. Germinal (talk) 10:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Dialog Glitch DIALOG GLITCH ELDER KNOWLEDGE We have a glitch which doesn't let us by anything or talk to someone properly. It started when we talked to Septumus Signos for the Elder Knowledge quest and we can only talk to him up until he says what Blackreach and How to get there. Can someone please help. Following Brynjolf The part where you have to follow Brynjolf to the Ragged Flagon. It might not be a bug after all. Here is what to do: Just after the ring hiding quest, talk with Brynjolf. He tell to meet at the Ragged Flagon. Go down to Ratway and kill the enemies until the bridge. You should hear Brynjolf saying to you to find another route (he is there just before the bridge). At the bridge drop down and quickly kill the enemies (this is the real bug: you have to be quick or he will leave). After you've quickly killed the enemies, quickly check your map to see the pointer to Brynjolf. He should now be in the room with door to Ragged Flagon. For me he was just standing in the corner of the room. Don't use the "wait" option here or he will leave back to marketplace! Instead quickly run to Ragged Flagon, and wait. When I waited for 24 hours he appeared. But yeah it has bugs, also the one where the people are talking to Brynjolf even when he is not there (yet). Magicka Regeneration Exploit Not sure how repeatable this one is, but when I went to the college of magic in winterhold, I talked to the Dunmer Illusionist trainer (Drevis Neloren), and asked if there was anything I could do. He gave me Magick gloves of attunement (which I equipped) to use to clear out the energy wells. When doing so I got a handful of soul gems, and one time the screen and controller shook instead. I looked at my active effects and it said the name of the effect was "Drain Magicka", but it wasn't in Red. The effect said it was +25 to Fortify Magicka for a duration of 2 hours, and listed a time remaining of one hour. At that point my magicka regenerated at nearly double speed so I started spamming Muffle (It regenerated the necessary magic as quick as it took to charge and cast) while I talked to people in winterhold and within about 10 minutes went from Illusion 50 to Illusion 70. After completing the energy well cleanse I spoke to Drevis Neloren again and it removed the gloves from my inventory, but now my magicka regeneration was even FASTER. My magic regens so fast now that I can cast healing with one hand, and a frostbite/spark/flames with the other and it will regenerate while I cast so fast that with 200 magicka I can continue to cast for about 6 minutes before it finally runs out. 10 seconds later I'm ready to dual cast them again. My magicka will regenerate in full in pretty much the same time it takes to charge and cast any spells I have, so I can endlessly spam any magic I have as long as I have sufficient magicka to cast it. I have fast travelled, equipped new gloves, and run out that "2 hours" on my previous enchantment without losing the effect. :::Note- this is on the PS3 after the patch 1.2::: Jolly Llama 13:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Bookshelves not working after patch It's confirmed in many pages on how many ways it breaks. However, I notice that if you have a save before the patch and you have already started using the bookshelves in that save, those particular bookshelves will still work after the patch. I don't know if this applies to everyone. I would also want to know more about, is there anyone who has the bookshelves working? What order did you upgrade your house? Or, what did you do to get it right? 14:52, December 6, 2011 (UTC) rewrite? I've noticed the Bugs page seems more of like a talk page rather than an informational page. Elloabbey (talk) 02:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Glitch I have a problem with the dragon glitch right now. I tried loading my previous saves several times and I still have this problem. Now when a dragon attacks it flys in circles out of reach of anything I can use. Which prevents me from fast traveling and waitng until the dragon leaves (which takes about 20 min). How can I fix this problem now? I'm personally wondering if the Dragon Glitch wasn't intentional. I chased a dragon for five minutes - anytime I stopped moving forward, it stopped, and anytime I ran backwards, it would either sit there or return to acting random. When I took advantage and started shooting Fire Bolts at it while it was distant, at about half HP, it darted off extremely fast and started going upwards, reaching a high point in the sky my blasts could not reach, and then stopped. When trying to get closer via climbing a mountain, I lost sight of it temporarily, where it disappeared. I'm honestly wondering if someone's boss pissed them off while they were developing new code, because that pattern just seems too screwy to be unintentional... Bloodtom1 (talk) 10:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I had this problem and usually the case was that that perticular dragon had a bounty (miscellaneous quest) to collect first. Major Game Bug ( White Run Jarl) I got a massive Bug in the game it seems when i was doing the Quest to take over WhiteRun as a stormcloak When you are asked to Force Jarl Balgruuf to surrender he walked away without me talking to him like already surrended without me talking now i can talk to him cause he left and now Characters such as Calcemo ( that are needed for certain quest such a thieves guild) will not talk to you for they think your still attacking white run cause you never finished the quest?? You can fix this bug by leaving whiterun and failing the quest, then returning and talking to the Jarl again. 04:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) System problem TESV.exe periodically goes missing and has to be reinstalled. I'm not having any other problems with missing data. 20:11, December 7, 2011 (UTC) System Crash On my PS3, using the latest patch, I've encountered a bug (or at least I think it's one) where after I have used the wait function, my game freezes and crashes. This has occurred appr. 5 times now and the last time I lost some save files (I was set back at least an entire hour of gameplay). So far it has only happened when I'm in or close to Whiterun. Anyone else having this issue? (CracksisT (talk) 20:45, December 7, 2011 (UTC)) I'm having the exact same problem. I pretty much can't go to Whiterun. Game completely freezes up on me. I'm not done with that city (major quest lines still to be done) and it's my home base. All my stuff, accumulated over 100+ hours is there. This is completely unacceptable. Xbox 360 Retrieval Quest/Swindler's Den Crash I have come across this bug recently, Aela gives you the quest Retrieval to retrieve a part of the axe wuuthrad from a random location in the game; I had to go to Swindler's Den for the piece of wuuthrad, but as soon as I enter the game freezes on the loading screen ' 04:09, December 8, 2011 (UTC)' Suffering the exact same problem, I noticed that even after finding the reguard woman in Whiterun the Alik'r warriors were still inside, I killed them all and left again just fine but since cannot go in and so have been left unable to continue with the companions. Confirmed on PS3, too. Same problem here too. It seems to glitch as soon as the 'Retrieval' quest is started and I think it might have something to do with how the 'In My Time Of Need' quest was completed and, those cursed Alik'r warriors staying inside Swindlers Den. ''(21:06, December 11, 2011)'' Same problem here too -- the Alik'r are still inside, after recieving the "Retrieval" quest, tried entering the den, freezes on the loading screen. I even went back a few saves before recieving the quest to no avail. ---- Same issue here on PC Windows 7. Go into Swindler's Den, and game hard crashes to desktop. Tried before and after Alik'r as well. (21:29, December 12, 2011). Have tried to get past it for a few days now. Hoping for a patch soon...... Same problem here, game freezes when the loadingscreen pops up when I want to enter Swindler's Den for retrieving the plans in the Companions Quest (Had a game update on 15 dec '12 but it didn't fixed this bug) Xbox 360 Owner Same issue on the PS3. I was able to return a couple of times after "In my time of need" Quest with the Alik'r still there, but once I received the quest it will no longer let me inside the Den. I noticed that the quest "Retrieval" can send you to any places for the Object. If someone figures out something, let us know! ---- Same issue after update, today I began the retrieve quest for the Companions, and fast traveled to Swindler's Den, upon walking into it the game just stays on a loading screen for a very long time. I had already turned the girl in for the "in my time of need" quest for PS3 (October 18, 2011) I also remember before getting the Retrieval quest, already coming back here for a seperate task. So do I avoid this bug until a patch? Or start over? I'm level 10. 23:07, December 18, 2011 (UTC)itsme_mg I have a novel idea. Has anyone tried starting both quests, then going to Swindler's Den with both quests active?--Throwback (talk) 23:33, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Same issue, I've been to Swindler's den several times already. I have completed the Quest involving the Alik'r. I killed all the Alik'r and now the game is crashing when I enter the cave during the "Retrevial" quest. 19/12/2011 Battle for Fort Dunstad/Reunification of Skyrim Empty Fort Dunstad Bug (Xbox 360) After joining the Imperial troops attacking the fort, the next quest marker moves regularly to the defeat the enemy 100% remaining marker. However, Fort Dunstad is totally devoid of any Stormcloak soldiers to attack. Plenty of in game days have passed and I've cleared up a good few main, side, and miscellaneous quests hoping that would help. The only people in Fort Dunstad are still Imperial soldiers waiting Anyone else experiencing this issue or have a fix to it? Same issue here at first i didnt even get a map marker so reloaded before i got the quest and redid this time soilders showed up for the legion but when i entered the fort it was empty. *(PS3) Same issue occured with an empty Fort to attack during the Civil War campaign. Only as part of the Stormcloaks; with orders to attack Fort Sungard. Informed of "Meeting Up with Stormcloak Troops comlete" although none were visible inside, outside, or anywhere in the surrounding landscape. There were also no Legion troops to be found, the quest still stands at "100% of Legion Troops Remaining" and it has been wellover a month in the game, perhaps two. (Possible cause: A dragon attacked Stormcloak camp after recieving the quest and map location marker. No one was killed.) 12-8-11* i am playing on the ps3 version of skyrim and cant start the regain falkreath hold mission on the imparial side becouse legate rikke wouldent let me say "reporting for duty" it is bugged i tried everything none works i want that platinium ffs Original bug poster here. Play the main quest through to the High Hrothgar peace council, and when Ulfric demands Markath, convince Tullius to take Winterhold in exchange for Markath. This will automatically end the Battle for Fort Dunstad quest as Fort Dunstad will be immediately made an Imperial fort, allowing the Reunification of Skyrim Quest to continue. Just talk to General Tullius to end The Pale section of the quest and he sends you off to The Rift. Nonexistent Quest Items I'm having an issue where regardless of what quest I do, if it involves me having to get an item, said item is not where the quest arrow is pointing. It's nowhere to be found. Anyone else have this issue? I'm on a 360 01:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC) More than likely it is because the quest area/item is underground, there are several like that. You should look for a nearby entrance that may lead you in that direction. Red Eagle's Fury stuck in inventory (Fix) Red Eagle's Fury After finishing the Red Eagle quest, you can still find the item on a specific Forsworn. After picking them up (it were 3 of them in my case) you are unable to remove them from inventory as it is marked as a quest item. Here is how to remove them anyway: - Open Console using the tilde (~)key - Enter the following line to remove one Red Eagle's Fury: player.removeitem 0009fd50 1 non console equip red eagle's fury activate weapon mount / rack red eagles fury will drop to the floor System Crash (PC) Random crashes to desktop especially soon after texture corruption or missing textures is usually because of the 2GB memory limit the exe has hardcoded. There is a loader that fixes this but use it at your own risk. It doesn't modify your game but it can potentially cause other issues though not likely. Look for 4GB Skyrim on Skyrim Nexus. Hairstyle missing for player. There is a missing hairstyle from the character creator, its a full ponytail, i have seen it on many npc in the game (most notable being pelagius in the sheogorath questchain). but it is no where to be found on the character creation screen and the nearest thing is one with a balding head. Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon Daedra Fast traveled there, killed both Daedra outside and inside, looted everything and left. Came back after a week in game and now no Daedra respawn, but the items are still spawning at a weekly rate. Encountered on the 360. 11:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Talk on Main Page There is a lot of speculation, lone anecdotes, and superfluous information on the main page. Bugs are often 'iffy' but anything particularly unclear or subjective should be kept to the talk page. Keep the bug listings crisp and to the point as much as possible. Nobody needs to know that you really hate that you encountered the bug. Conjecture should take place here. Irrelevant Label (talk) 11:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) word wall glitch xbox 360: i have encountered a glitch that will not let me gain new dragon words. i noticed something was off first when i went to get a word (some cold or ice word) and everything came up, but the new word was not there in my shouts. i reloaded sevral times trying to fix it, but wouldnt record the word, but it said quest complete for finding it. now, when i go to collect words at wordwalls, i will hear the drumming noise, but the lightshow will not engage and i will not even pick up the word, and will not say quest complete. need help fixing this. Guard glitch Ok so i have a 1100$ bounty in white run, which happens to be my home town and i am not finished the main questline so i know im going to have to go back there. unfortunately every time i go to white run the guards start attacking me, which isnt the problem, the problem lies in when i talk to the guards, they give me the option to pay my bounty go to jail or fight, if i pick pay my bounty or go to jail my game freezes. The guard will still keep talking, i will hear people walking in background, and i can still talk to my party, but hitting buttons on controller does nothing and i cant get xbox to respond. I have tried reloading older saves to fix this but so far no luck, im thinking i might have to go back to before i got the bounty but i don't have a clue when i got it ... Try reloading the game saves until you find one without a bounty. The bounty can be found in the stats menu under crime. Completed Quest Lists no longer update completed quests. I encountered some bugs where the quest that has been completed will not appear in the completed quest lists. Though the quests did appear in the active lists, but once completed they will be missing from the completed quest list. As far as I know, the last quest I finished was The Cursed Tribe. This is the last completed quest that is updated. After that all the quests were missing. No completed quest were updated anymore. 05:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) X306- I just got married to Farkas, and after I told him to go live in my house I went to leave the Companion's Hall, every time I do it freezes now and I can't do anything about it. :( My game before this has never frozen. Follower Glitch Vilkas After finishing the companions questline, I started one of the quests to cure Vilkas of his werewolfism, so he replaced my current follower. Immediately after it said the quest was completed, and whenever I ask anyone to follow me including Vilkas, they say I already have a follower. I have the glenmoril witch heads and tried going to the tomb of Ysgrammor but nothing has worked. A possible problem is that my old follower had Wuuthraad, the axe needed to activate ysgrammors tomb equipped. I don't know what else the problem could be. Does anyone know a way to clear all your followers? Alik'r Warrior on Whiterun may not be a bug.. Here's why i think it's not. Saadia said that she believes killing Kematu, their leader, would make the rest of the Alik'r Warriors scatter. I tried standing in front of the Alik'r for a few hours, then the commander of the guards passes by complaining saying that "as if Skyrim didn't have enough outsiders.. now we have mercenaries from hammerfell strutting about." If this was a bug would the guards acknowledge the presence of the Alik'r? What do you think? on the quest lining up the ocular i got a glitch that doesnt let me move the light of the crystal with fire or ice it just stands still They still would... their casual comments like that respond to the people in their surroundings, not necessarily the quest itself. So just the Alik'r Warriors being there should cause them to comment on them being there. Bows & Weapon Racks Placing a bow on a weapon rack with multiple spots (say the 2 place one in Breezehome or the 4 place one in Honeyside) may prevent an adjoining space from being activated. Different bows may affect different sides. (Glass affects a spot to the left, Ebony affects a spot to the right.) I suspect the game thinks the bow is using that spot due to it's size, or maybe it's a bounding box issue causing the bow to block access to the weapon rack trigger. (I don't think weapon racks were really intended for bows anyways, they aren't really "held" up by anything.) Workaround would be to put non-bow items in the other slots before putting the bow on. Removing the bow should allow the use of both spots. (PS3 tested in Whiterun and Riften.) 09:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Bows/Shivs & Weapon/Shield Plaque Bows and Shivs do not mount on the plaque that can hold two weapons and a shield. Instead they will float in mid-air somewhere in the room. This does not seem to bug out the plaque as it can still be used to put other weapons and a shield on it. The floating bows can be taken and seem to remain floating if you leave and re-enter. (From what I've seen of how the plaques/racks work, it's a two step process. First the item is removed from your inventory and placed somewhere in the room, second it's moved onto the rack/plaque. In the case of bows & shivs the second part is not happening for one type of plaque.) PS3 tested in Whiterun and Riften. 12:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) PETRA & MELKA FUBAR I decided to leave Melka in her cage and killed Petra without her help. I didn't get creadit for the quest nor did the location show as visited on my map. I went back and let Melka out. She went as far as the room before the swinging blades and then stopped there. She would respond with her usual comments but wouldn't move on. I tried resetting all the switches to their pre-visit positions and then setting them back to the positions that you need to move forward, but Melka sticks in place even after reloading the game. I can see Petra lying on the floor with a quest target icon over her, I've looted her and given her a few extra licks for good measure, but the scenario won't go ahead. 20:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Drevis Neloren (the illusion mage) and a bunch of other mages at the college have dissappeared after i finished the main college quest with the eye of magnus. Now I can't find anybody to sell me high level illusion spells and cant do Neloren's quest. WTF? 06:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC) The Way Of The Voice Actually I have checked to speak with Arngeir at this quest. What bothers me is that no matter how many I shout unrelenting force to Arngeir, he just simply wont talk to me and keep on asking to shout at him. I am stressed with this bug and I have searched for any answers but no answers really solve this bug. Any? 12:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) TOO MUCH SNOW It wont stop snowing. It started when i left the labyrinthine and has never stopped. I go inside of buildings. Its snowing. Clear skys. Its snowing. Underwater its snowing. I have searched and seem to be the only one with this problem on ps3. Im hoping for something a little more positive that using a previous save. 20:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC)Lord Rahl Eventually the game fixed itself after a couple hours of gameplay and fast traveling. 02:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC)Lord Rahl The Horn of Windcaller, When I return the Horn to Greybeards and they call me inside. The First (who i return the horn) guy won't move a bit and the second inside won't talk to me. Is there anything else than reload previous save ?